1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel, particularly to a dual-bearing reel for forwardly releasing a fishing line
2. Background Art
Dual-bearing reels have been known that a rotary operation knob is disposed on the opposite side of a handle attachment side for performing a brake operation of a casting control mechanism (see e.g., Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2009-044990). In the well-known dual-bearing reels, the rotary operation knob is disposed concentrically to a spool shaft. The rotary operation knob includes a knob member and a screw member. The screw member is attached to the knob member while being axially movable and integrally rotatable therewith. When the knob member is rotated, the screw member protrudes or retracted and accordingly press a brake plate for braking the spool shaft. Even when rotated, the knob member does not protrude or retracted. In other words, the knob member is not axially moved with respect to a reel unit on a handle attachment side. Therefore, a clearance is kept constant between the reel unit and the knob member. This can prevent intrusion of foreign substance into the inside of the knob member. In this type of dual-bearing reel, either the spool or a fishing rod may be operated while the reel unit is palmed, i.e., held on the opposite side of the handle attachment side. In palming, the reel unit is held together with the fishing rod by the opposite hand of the hand holding a handle (e.g., “the opposite hand” is the left hand when the dual-bearing reel is of a right-handled type). A space produced in the inside of the reel unit can be effectively used by thus disposing the rotary operation knob concentrically to the spool shaft.